


Happy New Year

by SmilyJiho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Strangers to Lovers, mentions of Baekhyun - Freeform, mentions of chanbaek, mentions of chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilyJiho/pseuds/SmilyJiho
Summary: The start of the year was definitely off to a good start for Jongin.Kyungsoo can't believe what he had just done, but there isn't an ounce of regret.





	Happy New Year

Kyungsoo hummed a song to himself softly as he pulled his coat on, he walked around his house to make a quick check that everything was closed or locked, once satisfied he left the house and locked the front door and pocketed the keys. It was New Year's Eve and Kyungsoo was heading out to the festival like every year. The New Year's Eve festival was held at a large park near Kyungsoo's house every year, there would be market stalls full of food, clothes or gifts, A big stage for performances and of course in the middle of the stage their own smaller version of the ball that counted down the seconds until the new year. Usually Kyungsoo would have company, but everyone was out with family or with their dates, so the short male decided to just go by himself this year. It was two hours until midnight, meaning Kyungsoo had lots of time to walk around the small market stalls. He bought a few pieces of yakgwa for himself to nibble on, as he calmly strolled around the park, watching the people with a peaceful smile.

 

Jongin smiled as he felt the wind rushing past him whilst he sped down the empty street on his motorcycle. No matter how many times he got on his bike it would always bring him the same thrill. The tall male glanced in his left mirror to check his best friend Sehun and Sehun's boyfriend were still behind him, which they were, Sehun speeding with Jongin whilst Luhan clung onto his boyfriend for dear life. Jongin just laughed and proceeded to race down the road slowing down when the T-intersection was coming up. The trio were heading to the New Year's Eve festival at the park, they moved to this city a few months ago so this was their first time attending the popular festival. Jongin and Sehun obeyed the speed limit whilst riding on the main roads, riding around the car parks until they finally found parking. Jongin swung his leg over his bike then took off his helmet, shaking his hair and brushing out of his face with his hands.

 

"Why must you two do that?" Luhan whined about the speeding, taking his own helmet off, causing the two younger males to stifle a laugh at Luhan's hair which was pointing in every direction. "What?" He groaned childishly, sometimes Jongin wonders if Luhan is really older then the two of them.

 

"Here," Sehun chuckles, fixing Luhan's hair into place. Sehun then leans in and presses a kiss to Luhan's forehead, making the shorter giggle. Jongin just smiled at the two, he wasn't a jealous person, Jongin thought his friends were adorable, in fact he's the one that got them together. In turn they try to set him up with people, but no one passes friend status. Actually, Jongin sets those people up with each other instead, an example being a boy named Chanyeol who he became good friends with, so then Sehun introduced him to another boy call Baekhyun, Jongin then took the both of them out to a day on the beach and they clicked with each other really well, Jongin is proud to say have been dating for a year now, much to HunHan's annoyance.

 

"Hey look!" Luhan pointed to all the colourful lights illuminating the park, making everything look happy and welcoming. The three boys made sure the two bikes were safe from any form of harm before they made their way into the large grassed area, looking around in wonder at everything. Jongin was too busy looking up at the stage to notice a smaller person in front of him until he collided with the shorter human's back, knocking them off balance, but he had reacted just in time to circle his arms around the other's waist and pull them up to stop them from falling. Although a bag of yakgwa now littered the ground.

 

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Jongin flushed as he put the short male down and letting go of their waist. The stranger turned around and looked slightly stunned but nodded to assure he was fine. Jongin took in the boy's features, he was extremely cute Jongin admitted to himself. Kyungsoo blinked a couple of times and shook his head to get over shock, when he glanced back up at the person he had to do a double take, the boy in front of him was gorgeous. Lightly tanned skin, refined jaw and cheek bones and kind eyes.

 

"I... I'm fine... thank you." Kyungsoo mumbled, forcing himself to look away from the stranger and to the ground were a spilt bag of yakgwa was laying.

 

"Hey, I'll buy you some more yeah? My name is Kim Jongin by the way." Jongin kindly smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Do Kyungsoo... and that would be great, thank you Jongin." Kyungsoo rolled the name over his tongue, liking the way it sounded. Kyungsoo lead Jongin to the market stalls, the two not noticing stares from a certain couple. Sehun and Luhan exchanged looks and smirked, before continuing on with exploring the grounds. Once Jongin and Kyungsoo reached the treat stand, Jongin pulled out his wallet and bought a large bag of the treats.

 

"You don't mind sharing right?" Jongin smiled, making Kyungsoo's insides melt a little. Kyungsoo knew he was being to open to this Jongin guy, but for some reason it didn't bother the shorter male as much as it should.

 

"No, I don't mind." Kyungsoo replied, taking the bag from the girl behind the counter and thanking Jongin once again. The two of them walk with each other eating pieces of yakgwa as they conversed with each other. Talking about anything and everything. Kyungsoo found out that he was older then Jongin by two days and that Jongin moved to this city at the beginning of the year with a large group of friends. Jongin was a dance major whilst Kyungsoo was a singer. Jongin had three dogs, Kyungsoo had never thought about pets. They also discovered that they were both single, which they found unbelievable how could someone like that be single? Conversation came easily between the two, there wasn't any awkwardness in between discussions and they happily laughed and joked with each other, like they had known each other for ages.

 

"Aw, Sehunie look at how cute they are, why don't you laugh at my jokes like that?" Luhan whined from behind Kyungsoo and Jongin.

 

"Shh Luhan, or they'll hear us. And its because your jokes aren't funny." Sehun mumbles in reply.

 

"Too late guys, I know you're there." Jongin turned his head to face his two friends who looked like they got caught stealing. Kyungsoo turns his attention to the two strangers, choosing to slightly shuffle behind Jongin out of shyness as if the taller male would protect him, he didn't know why Jongin made him feel safe, but he gladly embraced the feeling. "Why are you following us?" Jongin asked, raising a brow at the couple, although he was internally smiling like an idiot as he could feel Kyungsoo hiding behind him.

 

"Hey, would you look at that ten minutes until New Year's, come on let's get a spot on the grass Lulu." Sehun pulled Luhan close by his waist and walked off towards the stage where some people had already settled down.

 

"Do you want to go with them? It's okay, they are friends of mine." Jongin smiled down at Kyungsoo who nodded shyly, eating some more of the yakgwa. Jongin boldly held Kyungsoo's hand and walked behind his friends to claim a spot on the grass. Kyungsoo showed them to one of the best places to watch the ball going down and the fireworks that came after, all happily sitting down together. Kyungsoo was a little shy at first but when Luhan started to talk to him he felt a bit better. Luhan and Kyungsoo got along well, and Kyungsoo found Sehun quite funny, he had big brother qualities about him, even if he was younger. Even so, most of kyungsoo's attention was on Jongin, as was Jongin's on him. Jongin had never felt this way about someone before. All the dates he has been on because of HunHan, and sometimes ChanBaek, just felt like meeting new people and befriending them, whilst Kyungsoo made him feel like he found something he had been missing, it was like they knew each other already. He wanted to protect Kyungsoo from bad things and just hold him in his arms. Jongin made a note in his head to ask Junmyeon what the hell was wrong with his heart the next time he sees him.

 

"Sehunie! The ball!" Luhan gasped as it started to light up in all different ranges of colours, the four boys watched intently, waiting for it to start. As the ball was much smaller compared to the traditional New York ball drop, it only started descending when there was ten seconds left until twelve. Everyone was now settled on the grass and beginning to count down from fifteen seconds, smiles shining everywhere.

 

_**Ten...** _

 

The ball began to go down and most people cheered and clapped, continuing to scream numbers.

 

_**Nine...** _

 

The scene in front of him reminded Kyungsoo of a drama he watched not too long ago.

 

_**Eight...** _

 

It aired not long ago as the last episode of said drama.

 

_**Seven...** _

 

Which made Kyungsoo sad, he quite enjoyed that drama.

 

_**Six...** _

 

In the drama everyone was screaming just like now, with lights slowly diming to add effect.

 

_**Five...** _

 

The last scene ended with the ball making it all the way to the bottom then the main lead pulled his crush in for a kiss.

 

_**Four...** _

 

And they kissed back, Kyungsoo squealed when he watched it.

 

_**Three...** _

 

Kyungsoo looked up at the male next to him, Jongin's eyes scrunched up in a bright smile which had Kyungsoo's heart beating faster.

 

_**Two...** _

 

When Jongin looked down to return Kyungsoo's gaze the shorter male could have sworn his soul left him.

 

_**One...** _

 

As cheers and fireworks exploded around him, Kyungsoo could only hear his heart thumping in his ears as he grabbed a hold of the back of Jongin's neck yanked him down, connecting their lips together in a sweet kiss. Jongin didn't hesitate to react, weaving his arms tight around Kyungsoo's waist and pulling him close, their lips moved together in a way none of them could describe, it was the best feeling the two had ever experienced and they didn't want it to stop. Everything was so loud and bright around them once they had pulled away, fireworks lighting up the sky in all different colours and just all-round screaming, yet the two lost themselves in each other's eyes, panting from lose of breath. It wasn't until Luhan's screaming snapped them out of it that they realised fully what the hell was going on. Kyungsoo went bright red and Jongin couldn't help but laugh. Kyungsoo attempted to hide his face but Jongin pulled his hands away and smiled lovingly before reconnecting their lips. Jongin's year was off to one hell of a start.


End file.
